Consuelo
by Anastasia XII
Summary: Luego de que Loki descubre su verdadero origen, se siente como un intruso en lo que fue o creyó que era su hogar. La tensión familiar desespera a Loki, quien halla el consuelo en su amante y confidente... Sigyn     Por favor, comenten


Consuelo

Una lámpara de cristal iluminaba la recámara, teñida de un tono anaranjado, similar a una puesta de sol, que hacía pareja con la tristeza del pobre joven que se ocultaba como un mendigo en busca de refugio contra el cruel frío.

Loki yacía tendido en su cama. Las blancas sábanas se inundaron con las lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos.

Aquella confesión que su 'padre' le había dicho le había dolido más que cualquier otro golpe o estocada en una batalla. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, su sangre no era como la de su hermano, como la de sus padres. La de ellos estaba sana, limpia, y era pura, especialmente. En cambio la suya estaba contaminada, era la de un enemigo frío, sin corazón, una abominación. Él era ajeno a esta familia, una carta sobrante, eso explicaba el favor que Odín otorgaba a su hermano!

- Maldita sea!- chilló entre dientes, mirando el balcón del palacio de Asgard.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó con la gracia y precisión de un dios, su melena morena delicadamente peinada, las esmeraldas en sus ojos y la mirada seria en su rostro combinaban a la más reluciente perfección. Los guardias del lugar le observaban y adivinaban que algo malo había sucedido antes de que Odín cayera enfermo y débil.

- No querías que un gigante de hielo se sentara en el trono de Asgard! - resonó el grito de Loki hacia su padre.

El joven dios sacudió su cabeza, como ahuyentando ese lúgubre momento. Dejó de caminar y se acercó a mirar el aposento nupcial de sus padres. Se limitó a abrir un poco la puerta para espiar a su padre, que yacía moribundo en su lecho, y a su madre, acariciando los canosos cabellos del anciano Odín.

Se sintió mal; el enojo de él fue demasiado para el pobre y viejo rey asgardiano. Su mala condición recaía como su responsabilidad. Loki se apartó de la puerta, temeroso de ser descubierto por su madre.

- No ha cambiado, cierto? - le preguntó Frigga al médico del palacio.

- Esperemos a que pasen unos días - le respondió el hombre, saliendo de la habitación.

Frigga suspiró triste, sus manos en su pecho. Loki sollozó, miserable. Bajó la mirada y se alejó de la puerta. Tomó su caballo y se dispuso a recorrer los valles del Reino de Asgard para olvidar su ácido dolor. Detuvo su curso, respiró hondo y se tendió en el pastizal, sus ojos cerrados. Como si a través de la oscuridad plasmada en sus brillantes y pulcras esmeraldas situadas en su rostro pudiese curar sus males, comenzó a recordar las cosas que habían sucedido: la expulsión de su hermano - hermanastro! - al planeta tierra, la languidez de su padre...

Loki suspiró, no quiso dar más vueltas al asunto. Se recostó de lado y sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con mechones verdes que brotaban de la tierra, arrancándolos. Pensaba en las tardes que jugaba con Thor cuando pequeños, los arrullos de su madre antes de dormir y los emocionantes relatos de su padre durante la época de guerra en Jötunheim.

- Supongo que ya no seré el mismo - dijo Loki para sí.

Su caballo relinchó y Loki miró la luna, suspiró y se levantó para volver al castillo. Una vez allí, de nuevo recorrió los pasillos, sus movimientos justos y precisos, y dirigió su mirada al balcón. Se quedó allí mirando la luz de las antorchas puestas en las columnas de marfil, que brillaban con la luz crepúscula emanada de las antorchas.

De pronto, sintió una presencia extraña. Se giró un poco para comprobar que alguien, desde lo lejos, lo miraba hace mucho rato. Al hacerlo, ésta se ocultó tras una columna, temiendo desagradarlo con su presencia.

Pero Loki se volvió completamente a la mujer de vestido azul, que sólo se limitaba a mirarlo.

- No te vayas - le ordenó Loki, aunque en su voz ella adivinaba una súplica.

Ella seguía observándolo.

- Ven.

Ella se acercó, aún temerosa.

- Por qué te escondes? No voy a lastimarte - le dijo él acercándose a ella.

- Discúlpeme, príncipe- se excusó ella, con miedo de lanzarle una mirada que a él pudiese resultarle desagradable.

- No me trates así, Sigyn- le dijo él.

Y ella levantó los ojos, azules, hundiéndolos en los de él.

- No pude evitar mirarlo, su color es muy distinto hoy día - maulló Sigyn.

La joven deidad no pudo resistir una mirada triste, y se volteó hacia el balcón nuevamente. Sigyn no hizo otra cosa más que atisbarlo.

- Sigyn... Me acompañarías?- le preguntó él.

- Sí señor- le contestó ella respetuosamente.

Loki la tomó delicadamente de su mano, y ella sonriente lo dejó ser. El moreno mantenía su mirada baja, sin soltar la mano de su dama. Después de varios minutos de caminata, la pareja tomó asiento. Loki aún mantenía la mirada por el suelo mientras Sigyn no dejaba de mirarlo, su atracción por el melancólico príncipe se tornaba más fuerte con cada momento que pasaba.

- Es por su padre, cierto? - dijo Sigyn.

Y él asintió.

- Los médicos dicen que...

- Sí - la interrumpió Loki - sólo esperar a que pasen los días.

Y Sigyn se quedó mirándolo por un momento, aguardando la continuación de sus palabras.

- Perdóneme por lo que voy a decirle pero...

Y Loki clavó sus grandes ojos verdes en los azules de ella.

- Verá... no quiero aumentar la tensión entre su padre y usted pero... los guardias están diciendo cosas de usted que dejan mucho que desear- prosiguió Sigyn.

Loki sintió la aguja del nerviosismo atravesando su espalda, no quería que ella se enterara de que él era el fruto abortado del enemigo de Asgard.

- Desde que los gigantes de hielo se infiltraron en el Palacio las cosas no han vuelto a la normalidad - replicó Sigyn tomando un vaso de agua.

El moreno sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar, la presión interna en su pecho de seguro lo iba a matar. Sus manos temblaron y Sigyn, cuidadosamente, las tomó entre las suyas con amor.

- Sigyn...- susurró Loki.

- Sí?- y el joven acortó la distancia entre ambos, casi respirando en frente de ella, pero Loki inclinó la cabeza, impidiendo a Sigyn  
>ver la belleza de sus ojos y de su rostro.<p>

- Me decías?- dijo Sigyn, atreviéndose a tratarlo como un igual.

- Sigyn... tú - y aclaró su garganta, nervioso - tú serías capaz...de amar a un monstruo?

Ella abrió los ojos todavía más, sin comprender a qué se debía esa pregunta.

- No lo sé, depende de quién sea- le contestó Sigyn.

- Crees que la belleza está en el interior?- le preguntó él.

Y la doncella asintió cabizbaja, imaginando qué tenía esto que ver con Loki.

- Para ser honesta, oí que habías discutido con él, o al menos eso se rumorea entre los guardias - contestó ella devolviéndole la mirada.

Loki seguía cabizbajo.

- Es porque Odín eligió a Thor y no a ti, cierto? - inquirió ella.

- No, no es por eso. Yo amo a mi hermano y jamás me sentiría celoso de él - mintió Loki, mirándola a los ojos y percibiendo que los ojos de su secreto interés amoroso destilaban comprensión.

Sigyn se acercó mucho más, su frente contra la suya. Loki sintió que su corazón galopaba fuertemente.

- Si me permites decirte - dijo ella - la nobleza de este lugar al igual que los guardias, están diciendo cosas de lo que pasó con Odín... y de que tú eres alguien ajeno a esta familia, son cosas horribles. Están empezando a cultivar miedo... y ese miedo es hacia a ti.

Loki cerró los ojos, con un par de lágrimas que se le querían salir. Luchó contra ellas pero era inútil, la necesidad de decirle la verdad a Sigyn se imponía en sus cuerdas vocales.

- La pregunta que me habías hecho... era por eso, cierto? - interrogó Sigyn.

Pero antes de que Loki pudiese hacer salir una palabra de su boca Sigyn extendió una mano hacia su rostro, deslizándola por su sien, por su mejilla y por sus cabellos. Lo mismo hizo con la otra mano, sosteniendo su cara, cuyos ojos se tornaban brillantes, acuosos, haciendo a Loki dejarse llevar por esos toques tan aliviantes.

- Tú no eres un monstruo, Loki - dijo ella en su lenta caricia - jamás lo has sido y nunca lo serás.

Loki insertó su mirada en la de ella. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Un sollozo se apoderó de su garganta. Ya no pudo más, la presión pudo más que él y de golpe tomó a Sigyn de las manos, y en fracción de segundos la hizo prisionera de sus brazos, acomodado en su pecho, como si quisiera hallar el tan anhelado consuelo allí.

Sigyn se estremeció al sentir la agitada respiración de Loki cerca de su cuello, ligeramente asustada por aquel gesto. Sin embargo, en lugar de rechazar o deshacer el abrazo, la joven susurró que podía contarle lo que en verdad lo hostigaba, acariciando incesantemente la cabellera negra de su compañero. Loki permaneció en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que ella le dijera otra palabrita amable. Sus manos recorrieron su delicada cintura, las curvas que contorneaban su forma de mujer, sintiendo la larga cabellera rubia tras la espalda, que caía como una enorme y resplandeciente cascada dorada.

- Por qué tiemblas, Sigyn? No voy a lastimarte - le dijo él sin deshacer el abrazo - ya te lo dije...

- Lo sé pero es que nunca creí que harías eso, tú eres tan misterioso, silencioso... creo que soy la primera persona que te ve así - le respondió Sigyn - pero cualquiera sea tu problema, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Ambos permanecieron enlazados durante mucho rato, Loki posó sus manos en sobre su espalda y cautelosamente deshizo el abrazo.

- Qué pasa? - le preguntó Sigyn tomándolo de las manos.

Loki se levantó, y se alejó de ella, yendo hacia el balcón del salón.

- Es más extraño de lo que pensé, Sigyn - dijo Loki cubriéndose parte de la cara con una mano, evitando regresarle la mirada- te atreverías a mirar o pensar en el monstruo frío del cual los padres les hablan a sus hijos en las noches? A escuchar palabras hermosas... de la boca de un posible asesino?

Sigyn seguía hundida en el silencio, prestando la más absoluta atención a las palabras de su príncipe.

-¿Puede el miedo volverse amor? ¿Puede una ninfa posar su mirada hacia una gárgola... encontrar a un príncipe... detrás del monstruo? Y sobre todo, podrías encontrar el diamante detrás de la piedra? - Loki murmuró con amor.

Se dio la vuelta y miró nuevamente a la noche, decorada con los riachuelos que fluían. De pronto percibió que la mano de Sigyn se posaba sobre su hombro, girándolo a su lado, como obligándolo a mirarla.

- Al menos deja que me quede contigo - le dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su cara.

Loki la miraba fijamente, sin palabras. Su mirada revelaba el atroz desconcierto del cual Sigyn se percataba. Con el mismo silencio,  
>el joven la tomó de su barbilla y cerrando los ojos lentamente, a medida que se aproximaba, cubrió sus labios con los suyos.<p>

- Loki...- fue lo último que ella pudo articular antes de cerrar los ojos de igual forma.

Sigyn respondió con el mismo gesto liviano, sin resistir la tentación de abrazarlo con la misma fuerza. Loki deslizó sus manos hacia su cintura y después hacia sus caderas, sin dejarla ir. Sus bocas no se separaban, se encontraban una y otra vez en eternas caricias, un sinfín de emociones que fluían en la mente del joven...

Al fin se separaron de tan candente gesto cuando en ese instante Sigyn le sonrió sin apartarse de él, y de nuevo enlazó su boca con la de él. La joven echó sus brazos al cuello de Loki y le susurró al oído dulcemente.

- Estoy contigo, Loki - y besó su cuello - hoy y siempre.

El oscuro príncipe, aliviado a través de aquellos gestos. Era tan grato, placentero sentir el palpitar cardiaco en su pecho, su alma pura, sin vestigios.

-Te necesito, Sigyn - siseó Loki.

Ella acarició su espalda, entregándole el consuelo y el amor que él merecía en realidad.

- Tú no eres un monstruo, Loki. No eres un ser perverso, si crees que no hay nadie que te ame, yo estaré ahí- le dijo ella.

Loki suspiró y la abrazó aún más fuerte ¡y la presión interna comenzó a descender!

- Ven, hay un mejor lugar al cual podemos ir - le dijo Loki, su tono era más confidente y aún así, íntimo.

Sigyn sonrió, paseando del brazo de su caballero de la armadura oscura, hacia el lugar que él le había dicho. Ambos llegaron a la parte alta del palacio y, bajo la morosa mirada de la luna y sus hijas las estrellas, príncipe y doncella bailaban, sus pasos encajaban perfectamente, el aura que los rodeaba era más mágica que cualquier otro truco que Loki hubiera podido hacer, se sentía feliz de tener a alguien con quien compartir una noche sin sueño y, sobre todo, alguien que lo comprendía y que estaría con él para toda una eternidad...


End file.
